elderscrollssandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Agatha Tira
“You know, with age comes repetition, history always has a habit of repeating itself…” ''- Agatha, to Set about the crisis in The Aube Reign: Chapter 1: Part III - The pursuit. Agatha is an ancient and powerful Witch, who's motives are unknown. She is introduced in The Legend of Nirn RP and helps the companionship to band together and stop Great Lord Vidron. Biography Little is known about Agatha's past and what little there is to know is '''not' common knowledge. She was born in the 3rd Era, a few years before the Jagar Tharn crisis (TES I: Arena) but it isn't known how she spent the first nineteen years of her life. In The Unsung Heroes of the Oblivion Crisis, Agatha states that she left home at nineteen and never spoke to her parents again. Though this could suggest that she had a negative relationship with them, it is also hinted that she is regretful of this as her parents likely died, without hearing from her again. http://i64.photobucket.com/albums/h182/Kaizentheblackargonian/Agatha19_zpsd483c94c.jpg At nineteen, she left home and studied magic, at the mage's guild, in Daggerfall. She studied amidst the mages there for several months and she was eager to learn as much as the guild would teach her. Though the guild had an extensive library, brilliant lecturers and great facilities, it just wasn't enough for her. It was all so safe, so easy and therefore it was so dull... The Breton decided that she wanted to delve deeper into unknown magics. She wanted to uncover hidden gems, which could benefit her and possibly the world around her. She wished to make herself more powerful, learning better, more powerful magics and ascending her position in the world above the normal parameters. She sought out the Glenmoril witches of Skyrim and found herself incredibly disappointed with them. The most impressive thing that they had to show her was a 'Hagraven,' a deformed, crippled, irreversible figure of tragedy, that she would much rather die than become. To her; Hagravens were abominations with limited power, an evolutionary dead end, similar to how Harken saw the common forms of vampirism. She knew that there was more to witchcraft, than the ability to age yourself considerably and drive yourself crazy. Her time with the Glenmoril wasn't completely for nothing, she did learn some brilliant magics, that the mage's guild would never have taught her, due to the ethics questions that would be likely attached but this still wasn't enough. Anybody who had spent the best part of a year squatting in a cave,could learn this stuff, she needed something unique, an edge against her enemies or a boost to help with her allies. If she had any... Agatha discovered a strange magic, that had been long lost by the witches (or most of them at least). She discovered that the witches once shared a link with the crows and ravens. The connection was similar to vampire lords and bats, this sounded much more useful than voluntarily taking brittle bones disease upon herself and so, Agatha spent several years digging through archives to uncover the hidden and lost secrets of witchcraft. http://i64.photobucket.com/albums/h182/Kaizentheblackargonian/Agatha50-60_zps31e101dd.jpg After Agatha became a master of this art, she uncovered another lost art of the Ayleids; the art of entering dreams. This idea excited Agatha but such little knowledge existed of it... Only a few theories from centuries ago about how it could have worked but nobody knew for sure. The closest thing to it, was a foolish mage, who had accidentally trapped himself in his own dream, using an amulet. The Witch spent several years scavenging the abandoned cities of the Ayleids, until she eventually came across some old texts and several volumes on the subject. She dedicated the best part of a century to learning/practicing the art and eventually wrote a book on it. The Unsung Heroes of the Oblivion Crisis During the Oblivion crisis Agatha found herself intregued, uppon discovering that potals to Mehrunes Dagon's plane of Oblivion were opening all over Tamriel. After doing some research, she found out that it was indeed possible to enter one of these gates and retrieve its power source as well as grabbing a few rare alchemical ingredients, such as Bloodgrass, along the way. However, Agatha was no fool. Even with her experience, she knew that going in alone would likely be suicide as nobody had been said to have entered the gates and return alive and considering that the contents of the gates reduced Kvatch, an entire city, to rubble, she knew that she had to be careful. She invited several adventurers to meet her at a country inn, in Cyrodiil, she summoned them by letter hoping to use their greed against them, by promising treasure, knowledge and power to those who join her on her expedition. She first meets Vaynivah, a Dunmer wizard, who travelled over from Morrowind to pursue the opportunity of entering into a plane of Oblivion. She and Vaynivah bond quite well as the young dunmer shows some resemblance to Agatha at a young age and they have similar interests and goals. The other hireling is a Glenmoril witch, by the name of Evelyn, who sought the exact same thing Agatha did as she planned to use its power spark a revolution in Tamriel and kickstart a period of enlightenment. She hoped to recruit Agatha in her ranks. Agatha awakes the next morning to find that another hireling as arrived, a young Argonian named 'Pilerius.' Vaynivah brings him up to her room and she instantly figures out who he is and gives him a warm greeting. Vaynivah begins to take a liking to the Argonian... http://i64.photobucket.com/albums/h182/Kaizentheblackargonian/Agatha200_zps698a6a1d.jpg The Unlisted Skyrim RP It isn't known what Agatha did after she mastered dream walking but she eventually had a daughter, Lilly. She raised her Imperial daughter in a cottage on the outskirts of Skingrad and lived with her for eighteen years. One morning, the old witch left her daughter to fend for herself, deciding that she was old enough to do so. She didn't expect her inexperienced and shy daughter to leave the house or go an look for her. Her daughter eventually caught up to her and recieved her help in finding the Ayleid ruins and artefacts, that she needed. The Legend of Nirn Agatha disappeared, for a number of years, after aiding Lilly, Minity, William and Vilja in finding the secrets of the Ayleids. It is during her absence that she finds out about the return of the Great Lord Vidron, it is unknown if she had any previous relationship with Vidron but it is speculated by the group, that she does. Her first contact, through the group, is through Nish, who she follows, using a crow scout and observes him and his group after they take down a giant. The Witch then invades Nish's dreams and seemingly attacks him, the breton wakes up with scratches all over his body as a result of this. Though he later found out, that it was a result of him resisting the crows, rather than a direct attack from Agatha. Agatha invaded the dreams of several group members, though it isn't known which members were invaded by her or by Dunlammus as he began to take a similar interest as well. Eventually, Nish gets separated from the group and he is hunted down and almost killed by a pack of vampires. The witch intervened, in her 'Murder form' and brutally killed his attackers and saved him, just before he died. Agatha took the Breton back to her hut and brought him back from the dead, informing him that she him back from the dead and that she will call upon him to return the favour some day. Nish spends the next two years travelling, picking up work, wherever he can find it. He's eventually employed by Agatha's daughter, Lilly, as she pays him to guard her from the dangers that exist in the dwemer ruins, that she planned to investigate. Agatha intervenes in both Nish and (his sister) Manja's dream, giving each of them a dead crow, with a note inside. The note told the both of them to go to Solthstiem, where Nish reunited with his friends. Agatha also reached out to a Thalmor Agent named 'Corelas Adire' and informed him of the dangers that faced Nirn and the solution to the problem. The solution was placed inside Nish's head, locked away, deep inside his mind to prevent it from reaching anybody else. The witch told Corelas, because he was the only one who would be able to find the components needed to get inside the Breton's head and retrieve the information. However, there were two ways of retrieving the information, one was to kill the Breton and retrieve it from his body and the other was through the dreamworld amulet. The Witch didn't want the Breton's blood on her hands, so she reunited him with his friends as she knew that Corelas would likely try to kill Nish, to save the rest of Tamriel. She knew that his sister and his close friend Eilonwyn wouldn't allow it and thus a fragile alliance was formed between the thalmor and the original companionship. She was mentioned several times, during the course of the story but doesn't appear again until the group enter Nish's dream and go to retrieve the information. The group encounter some heavy resistance from a second subconscious that has formed in Nish's head, a result of his immunity to vampirism. The vampire inside him becomes self aware and becomes a state of mind known as 'Lalor Wel' (Dark Child). The virus almost killed the group as it was far more powerful than them but Agatha intervened and fought it herself. She demonstrated a great understanding of the dreamworld and she used this knowledge to summon the Staff of Chaos and destroy the Lalor Wel. She gives the group the information and parts ways with them, though she doesn't follow them into the real world again, her influence still carried on as the piece of paper given to them can only be read by one of the companionship and she uses it to toy with Tyranil, who also wants the artefact and the power to invade people's dreams. The Witch doesn't appear to the group again, until she intercepts one of Nish's dreams to inform him that Eilonwyn has been kidnapped by Ferrin and she then tells him of his plan. She gives him a necklace, which is supposed to 'save his life.' Once Eilonwyn has been saved, she contacts Nish again to tell him that he owes her for her favour of giving him Eilonwyn's location. She sends the two lovers on a mission to find her daughter, in fort farragut, who has been taken prisoner by an evil wizard by the name of Xeran. After their encounter with Xeran, Eilonwyn tries to protect Nish as she nearly loses him at the fort. She goes on a journey, to Red Mountain, to find the Shadowmage and kill him, once and for all. The Dunmer fails and is then captured by him and his shadow soldiers and is held prisoner, Agatha appears to her in a dream and gives her several objects, to help her escape. She doesn't appear to the group again, until the end of their mission. She arrives to find Eilonwyn dead and that Nish is completely grief stricken. He blames her for the death of his lover, as she was the one who sent them out on the quest but she immediately reminds him that; without her, they would never have been lovers and he would have died two years ago. Agatha grants Nish one last mercy, sending him and Eilonwyn's soul to a plane of existence, created by her where both souls are trapped for a while, so that they can say goodbye. It is there that Nish decides that he would rather go with Eilonwyn, into the afterlife, rather than try to live without her. Agatha obliges and gives them a doorway; they take each other by the hand and walk through, thanking her for giving them this final mercy. Agatha isn't seen by the companionship again but she attends Nish and Eilonwyn's funeral, as a crow and uses some of her power to have a murder of crows, on guard, protect their graves from animals and people for many years to come. Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin Agatha isn't seen but her crows are still seen and heard around Country Cheydinhal, protecting the graves of her champions. After discovering that Nepht is a vampire, Manja and Rowan go on a quest, taking the young Dunmer to the Witch's rumoured location, in Riften. The Aube Reign Agatha makes a brief but important appearance in Aube Reign as she appears to an injured Set and gives him Lilly Tira's Wabbajack. She explains that she doesn't care about the inner conflict, between the companionship and that she would be satisfied with either side's victory, so long as the crisis was averted. She then leaves the Bosmer, badly injured, in the wilderness as she is not responsible for him or his group. The Witch later sees how this was an error of judgement as Telemachus proved to be a liability. Because of this, she retrieves Maria Harin's body and takes it to a ruin near the Imperial City. She gives Julie a method of communication, to replace her voice, which was ripped out by Telemachus' torturers and then attempts to revive Maria's body, using various magics. The resurrection was interrupted, when vigils of the eight burst in, looking for Agatha. The Breton has to break the resurrection to create a flame tongue and a ward, to prevent them from reaching her. Finding herself trapped, Agatha teleports herself and the body away, leaving the companionship behind. She isn't seen again, until later on in the story, after Set's cured of lycanthropy. She invades his dream and informs him that Maria's body is ready and that she is able to try the ritual again. Set is too weak to go, so Julie and Maria leave him in a bed, in the cabin and go to a desecrated Talos shrine. The ritual doesn't go to plan as Dufont attempts to interrupt it, teleporting in and attacking the witch. Agatha uses several husks to defend herself and she is successful in her goals of reviving Maria, however, Dufont's intervention broke her concentration and Maria's injuries and state of death slowly return. Agatha leaves the companionship behind, expressing her hatred for Dufont before urging Maria to return to her children. She then morphs into a murder of crows and flies away, allowing the companionship to reunite at Set's cabin. It isn't known whether or not she is aware of the side effects as she doesn't mention them but it can be assumed that she doesn't. Agatha later appears to Isis at the lodge, she appears as her younger self and lures Isis outside and informs her that she'll need to do something to stop Telemachus. Agatha has a plan of her own but Mefalu appears and offers them an alternative. Agatha advises Isis on what to do and informs her about the process of 'uncorruptability,' she jokes that Isis could just end up looking like her, jokingly implying it it's a good thing. Agatha gives her an amulet, which informs Agatha of whenever she slept, so that they could meet in Isis' dreams. Isis later meets Agatha again, they talk about Isis' thoughts of aligning herself with Aratius, to which Agatha advises against. The Breton gives the Imperial a spell tome, that teaches her crow manipulation, which she then uses to attack her friends. After isis' betrayal, Agatha visits her again, to discuss her past actions. She doesn't seem remotely surprised or resentful of Isis' actions and talks to her about lesson's learned. She encourages her to take the fight to Telemachus and gives her the staff, that she retrieved from Mehrune's Dagon's plane of Oblivion in Unsung Heroes of the Oblivion Crisis. Personality Agatha is an intelligent 'know it all,' who seems to have little patience for those who are stupid or contradict her. She often has to do things her way and she won't rest until a mystery is solved or a task is completed to her standard. This, obviously, makes her difficult to work with but those who percervere will find her good qualities. She has a strong desire to help others, if they will allow her to and also despises injustice and often speaks out if she finds something unfair. As she grew older, Agatha mellowed as far as her 'know it all' attitude went, she was far more patient and diplomatic but often showed signs of her old fiery personality. In The Unsung Heroes of the Oblivion Crisis, she shows to be a lot more caring and empathic and she also has a stronger grip over her hand and tongue, showing a lot more tact but she still speaks her mind often. This fire became mere embers as she grew older and immortality suppressed her emotions. By the unlisted RP and The Legend of Nirn RP, she is a lot less human and she finds herself a shallow husk of what she used to be. She is unfazed by violence and brutality and she has no fear of getting people hurt or even killed, it isn't known how far this extent goes as she even risks her own daughter at some point but then arranges for someone to go and save her. Even so, it is shown multiple times that she is capable of benevelance as she saves Nish's life, multiple times as well as freeing his lover from Tyranil's grasp. She is somewhat saddened to see Eilonwyn's corpse and the fate of her champion and decides to give them a 'final gift.' Her darker side shows in The Aube Reign, where she knowingly leaves Set, wounded, knowing that his allies are in danger. She also makes it clear that she has no reason to directly help the group as either group's victory would benefit her as her only desire is to stop the crisis from happening. Unlike the Vidron Crisis, two able groups are pursuing the destruction of the daedric cult and therefore either one of them could save Tamriel, meaning that her work is done as soon as the Wabbajack is in either party's posession. She decides to give it to Maria's group to give them an even chance but she still decides to give it to the most neutral member, Set, as Maria or Julie would likely use it to achieve their own goals, whilst Set is incredibly apathetic about the crisis. She then leaves Set to pull himself up and get himself back to Camlorn, despite being badly wounded... Uppon reuniting with the Companionship at the Ayleid ruin of Vilverin, she expresses her regret for not helping them stop Telemachus. She explains that Telemachus' genocidal reign over Tamriel is far more destructive than she originally thought and thus her miscalculation has resulted in the face of Nirn being completely changed. She then appears to be a lot more helpful to the group, she helps Julie overcome her current mute condition and she also tries to revive Maria. She saves Maria's body from the vigilants of the eight, when they storm the place, so that its not dessecrated or destroyed. She later invades Set's dream, interrupting a discussion that he was having with Maria about their relationship. It's interesting to note that she is able to manipulate Set's Dreams, meaning that she becomes a Master Dream Walker at some point between Legend of Nirn and Aube Reign. In order to correct her mistake, she puts herself in harm's way as she revives Maria, risking death by Dufont's hand. It is hinted that she revived Maria, because she can empathise with her as she too is a mother. Her relationship with Isis is somewhat of an interesting one as she willingly parts her own knowledge with her, even though she is aware that she may use it for ill intent. Agatha seems to treat Isis like a granddaughter, she isn't particularly maternalistic with her but does advise her and helps her grow. It is implied that she sees something of herself in Isis, due to her power, determination and stubborness. She and Isis also learn the same lessons, the hard way... Appearances The Unsung Heroes of the Oblivion Crisis Skyrim Unlisted RP The Legend of Nirn RP The Legend of Nirn II The Legend of Nirn III The Legend of Nirn IV The Legend of Nirn V (Mentioned) The Legend of Nirn VI (Mentioned) The Legend of Nirn VII (Mentioned) The Legend of Nirn VIII (Mentioned) The Legend of Nirn IX The Legend of Nirn X (Mentioned) The Legend of Nirn XI The Legend of Nirn XIII (Mentioned) The Legend of Nirn XIV (Mentioned) The Legend of Nirn XV The Legend of Nirn XVI The Legend of Nirn XVII (Mentioned) The Legend of Nirn XVIII (Mentioned) The Legend of Nirn XIX (Mentioned) The Legend of Nirn XX (Mentioned) The Legend of Nirn RP XXII The Legend of Nirn RP: Epilogue (Indirectly mentioned) The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin I (Mentioned as well as appearing as crows.) The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin II (Crow.) The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin III (Crow.) The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin VII (Mentioned) The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin: VIII (Mentioned) The Aube Reign: Chapter I: Part III: The Pursuit. The Aubeanic Reign: Chapter II: Part III: The Reformation (Mentioned) The Aubeanic Reign Chapter III: Part I: The Unifying Principle The Aubeanic Reign Chapter III: Part II: No coward soul is mine The Aubeanic Reign Chapter III: Part III: If bird or devil (Mentioned) The Aubeanic Reign Chapter IV: Part I: From fire to flame (Mentioned) The Aubeanic Reign Chapter IV: Part V: The Beast Below. The Aubeanic Reign Chapter IV: Part VI: Burdened by the kindness of crows. The Aubeanic Reign Chapter V: Part V: The Heart's Desire Category:Bretons Category:The Legend of Nirn Category:Characters Category:Aubeanic Reign Category:Females Category:Mages